The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by littlemisskris
Summary: This is a simply Lily and James story focused mostly on Lily from the time she gets her Hogwarts letter and the developing relationship between her and James
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there so I thought I'd have a go at a Lily and James fic seeing as they are my ABSOLUTE favorite couple in HP..so here goes. This is going to be pretty short chapters and mostly from Lily's POV with a bit of James ,btw not everything is accurate and goes with the books I added stuff and left out but hey it's FICTION yes? So bear with me and if you enjoy it REVIEW!**

Lily POV

"_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

I continued shrieking loudly until my sister came running into my room,

"_Lily! What's wrong?"_

"_Tuney you are not going to BELIEVE what I'm about to tell you!" _

"_What?" _she asked in a bored voice, as far as she could see I wasn't in any immediate danger so she couldn't really care less. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself before I shouted,

"_I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!"_

I held it out to her and she scanned it disbelievingly, dropped it onto my bed and left without saying another word. My happy feeling melted away immediately and when I made my way to her bedroom I was met with a locked door, I knocked loudly and shouted to her,

"_Oh come on Tuney! Don't be mad! I told you it was real didn't I?"_

"_Leave me alone! You…you FREAK!"_

"_FINE!"_

I went back to my own room and slammed my door…if she wanted to act that way let her. She was just jealous. I had to admit though…it hurt that my own sister would call me such a thing…your family was supposed to love and accept you weren't they? Then again her attitude towards me had slowly begun to change, ever since she found out that I could do magic she became more and more distant and closed off. I could remember it so well that day we had been in the park on the swings when I performed a trick and she scolded me,

"_It isn't normal Lily stop it!"_

"_but look Tuney! Look at what I can do!"_

I had a big red flower in my hand and I was making the petals open and close, I didn't know how I was doing it I didn't understand but even then I loved thinking that I was special and could do things other people couldn't. Tuney had a puzzle look on her face,

"_How are you doing that?"_

That's when I met Sev. He came out of the bushes in an oversized smock and said

"_Isn't it obvious? She's a witch."_

I giggled loudly when I remember how offended I had been and was all too ready to follow my big sister when she insulted him and announced that we were leaving. Being offended didn't stop me from looking for him the next time we went to the park, I was curious and thirsty to know what he meant. When my sister was playing with her own friends I went off hoping that he would find me again…and he did.

"_What's your name?" _he asked me

"_Lily Evans and you are?"_

"_Severus Snape I_"_

"_How do you know I', a witch?" I cut him off "is it because I can do special things?"_

He nodded

"_Magic…I can do it too...I'm a wizard" _

From that moment I was hooked…I wanted to know everything and he kept telling me in such great detail that even though I was doubtful I found myself beginning to believe him…besides he couldn't possibly be making it all up no one was that creative. I think it was the day that Sev told me about Dementors that I truly believed him …ironically that was the day that Tuney really started hating me and what I was. Sev and I had been sitting in a thicket of trees and he was explaining all about the Ministry of Magic and how when we got our wands we couldn't do magic all the time like we were accustomed to.

"_It's against the law and if you break the law you'll go to Azkaban where the dementors are."_

"_Are you telling the truth? Because Tuney doesn't think you are…is it really real?"_

"_Lily I've told you before haven't I? It isn't real for her because she's a muggle"_

"_And I'm a muggle-born…does that make a difference Sev? Being muggle-born?"_

"_No…it doesn't"_ I noticed that his face was screwed up in concentration and then there was a shriek and a crack and when I turned Tuney was lying under a branch.

"Did you make that happen?!"

When he didn't answer I helped my sister up and left him calling my name…soon enough though I slowly began to speak to him again and now that my letter was here and Tuney was treating me this way along with the fact that I knew no one else in the magical world he was my only friend…things would work out eventually…I would be fine…right?

**Ok so that's the first chapter…like I said it's pretty short but no worries more to come..review maybe? **


	2. The train

**Hello again my fellow HP fans! Here is the second chapter of this little fic hopefully I can get time to do longer chapters if not I shall try my best to make what I do upload of the best quality btw I use some French in this chapter and only have a basic knowledge of the language plus I do not trust online translation so again bear with me I also have no idea how to insert the accents and special symbols for French on my computer so sorry!:D and here we go again.**

**Lily POV**

Today was September first it was finally the day that Sev and I would be going to Hogwarts. A few days after getting my letter a lovely man had come by my house and explained to my parents as best as he could that I was a witch and that it would be in my best interest to attend Hogwarts. Far from thinking I was a freak my parents were extremely proud of me and took every minute they could to voice this, Sev and I went to Diagon Alley together where we got all our school supplies, needless to say it was quite an experience for me going to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and seeing Sev tap the bricks to open up this new world for me. I could have spent all day there looking at everything and listening to the people talk, my dad gave me some extra money to 'buy myself something nice' and at Sev's suggestion I got myself a lovely tawny owl whom I named Artemis; a name I found in one of my books (which i read cover to cover when I got home). I did my best to read them all and remember what I read I didn't want anyone thinking that I was less of a witch because I didn't grow up in that world or had muggle parents.

At King's Cross Station my mum was all teary eyed reminding me for the millionth time to write her and hugging me. I knew exactly what I had to do to get onto the platform in order to board the Hogwarts Express and I had my ticket at the ready,

"_Well this is it I suppose…bye Tuney"_

When my sister ignored me and turned away I grabbed her hand,

"_Listen ok I'm sorry! Once I'm there I'll ask the headmaster if you can come and_"_

She wrenched her hand out of my grasp and whispered ,

"_You think I want to go to that school! You're a weirdo! That's why you're going there you and that Snape boy both! You're being separated from me because I'm normal it's for our own safety you're going to a school for FREAKS!"_

I was trying really hard to keep my cool and not lose my temper because I wasnted us to be on speaking terms but I couldn't help myself when I said,

"_You didn't think it was a freak school when you write to the headmaster begging him to take you in as well…I saw his reply he was very kind"_

"_You went into my mail! That was private!"_

"_Sev didn't think that a muggle could contact Hogwarts I'm sorry ok!"_

"_No you're not! I'm SO glad that you're going away at least now I won't have to be around you all the time! I wish you weren't related to me!"_

Not being able to control my emotions tears stung my eyes as she walked off towards the car. I went through the barrier between platform nine and ten, boarded the scarlet train sat in the first compartment I found and continued crying.

"_Lily what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_ Sev had found me, but I was in a bad mood and lashed out at him,

"_Tuney hates me and it's all your fault!"_

"_So."_

"_So! She's my sister and I'd like to be on speaking terms with her!"_

"_but Lily come on this is it! We're going to Hogwarts!"_ he told me with a pained expression as if he thought I was being foolish. This lightened my mood considerably Tuney was just being hateful because she was jealous, I smiled at him and seeing as I was normal again he told me,

"_You better be in Slytherin"_

I shrugged at him…personally I didn't care what house I was in I was just happy to be going and all I wanted was to do well…then again I didn't really know much about it he always focused on Slytherin and rarely spoke of the other houses.

"_Who wants to be in Slytherin! I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"_

For the first time I noticed that there were two other boys in the compartment ,they must have come in when I was shouting at Sev. The one who spoke was rather handsome in a very boyish fresh way; he wore glasses and had black hair that stuck up in all different directions his hazel eyes were staring at us expectantly waiting for us to answer.

"_Excuse me my entire family's been in there"_

The second boy told him ,he was effortlessly gorgeous and surveyed us all in a haughty manner he had soft shiny black hair that fell to his shoulders and stormy grey eyes. Actually they both seemed to survey us in a way that made me think they were accustomed to people falling at their feet.

"_Purebloods_" I heard Sev mutter to himself

"_And here I though you looked ok!" _the first boy exclaimed looking incredulously at the second, with a huge lopsided grin the second answered ,

"_Maybe I'll break that tradition eh? Gryffindor sound the best to me actually"_

"_It is! Dumbledore was there you know…all my family as well…makes great witches and wizards Gryffindor does."_

Sev entered the conversation here saying

"_Well if you'd rather be brainy then brawny."_

"_Where are you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?"_

'Those jerks!' I thought immediately rising to my feet,

"_Come on Severus let's find another compartment"_

The boys continued laughing as he followed me out, however, they stopped long enough for one of them to shout at us'

"_See you later Snivellus!"_

As we searched for another compartment I voiced how rude I though they were and Sev simply replied'

"_They're purebloods …everyone in their family is magical not one drop of muggle blood in their veins"_

"_That doesn't mean they can treat us that way Sev"_

"_Purebloods are like royalty everyone respects them…the prats"_

I fell silent as we continued searching

**James POV**

I held out my hand to the boy next to me and introduced myself,

"_James Potter mate pleased to make your acquaintance"_

"_Same here …Sirius Black"_

I did my best to hide my shock …a Black! The Blacks were a Pureblood family who were well known for being lovers of the dark arts and for an unhealthy obsession with blood status and social standing.

"_I'm not like them."_

"_Er…what?"_

"_My family I'm nothing like them. I hate the lot of them with their dark magic and pureblood bollocks …didn't I say I want to be in Gryffindor? I don't think my blood is cleaner than anyone else's I DO think I'm better looking though"_

I burst out laughing at his last statement and added

"_We probably have a bit more class too…and money…but I agree on the blood part"_

We both snickered loudly only stopping when there was a knock on the door of the compartment and two boys entered. The taller of the two looked sort of shabby he had light brown hair that framed his face and honey coloured eyes that were almost golden…I like girls but this guy was sort of…pretty…and frail.

"_I'm sorry to bother you" _he said politely_ "but we were just kicked out of our compartment would it be alright if we were to join you?"_

When we nodded he and the other boy sat silently, the other one was short and slightly chubby with really really blue eyes. Sirius and I introduced ourselves and the short one squeaked at Sirius' name before timidly responding,

"_I'm Peter Pettigrew…I'm a half-blood"_

Sirius laughed loudly before reassuring him that he did not care what his blood status was. The pretty one spoke really softly and slowly I figured he was sort of shy.

"_I'm Remus Lupin and I'm also a half-blood"_

I shook his hand but Sirius didn't respond he was staring at him puzzled,

"_What are you?"_

The boy immediately stiffened at his question but was able to ask

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're not English are you?"_

"_I think he's French" _Peter chimed in and Remus confirmed this fact with a silent nod_._

"_HA! I knew you weren't from the UK I like your accent say something in French will you?"_

Remus look at him weirdly but obliged nevertheless,

"J'ai cru que tout de sang pur a parle le francais?"

"_uh what?"_

"_I though all purebloods spoke French?"_

"_I don't like French people"_

"_Me either. BRITIAN ALL THE WAY!"_

At Remus' facial expression I laughed out loud,

"_Don't worry mate we're just prejudiced"_

"_That we are but you seem pretty cool though…I like you"_

His face flooded with color at Sirius' comment and he mumbled his thanks before putting his nose in a book.

**Lily Pov**

Sev and I sat in a compartment with three other girls seeing as most of the other compartments were full and in an effort to make other friends I introduced myself and vice versa.

"_Alice Jordan" _ had short dark bown wavy hair and brown eyes

"_Mary Macdonald_" had pin straight blond hair and bright blue eyes , they were very nice and friendly to Sev and I. I looked over at the third girl ,she had her feet propped up which made her skirt reveal her long legs, she had olive skin and masses of curly black blue hair, only when Alice nudged her did she say,

"_Catalina Vicardi" _

She made no effort to say anything else and simply looked bored , the other girls began talking and discussing houses and we came to the topic of blood status both girls were half-blood and didn't seem to care that I was a muggle-born.

"_What about you?"_

I asked Catalina politely even though she had made no effort to join our conversation. Evidently she had been listening though because she replied,

"_Pureblood"_

I should have know…the way she looked and spoke and her general behavior should have tipped me off…did they all behave this way? Sev seemed to think so in an effort to prove him wrong I tried again I had noticed her accent so I asked,

"_Are you Italian?"_

"_My Papa is half Italian half British but my mama is all Italian so I suppose yes I am. I live in Italy at all times...Well I used to before I got accepted here"_

"_Um…your English is very good then for someone who lives in Italy"_

"_Really? Thank you SO much" _she replied sardonically

"_Lina speaks eight languages not including English and Italian" _Alice informed me

WOW I was utterly impressed Sev wasn't though he seemed to be irked by us all maybe purebloods weren't all bad Catalina seemed fine she was just bothered that she was away from home. I was determined not to believe that all purebloods were terrible prats just when I was about to scold myself for being too positive she asked,

"_What was it like being brought up as a muggle-born?"_

"_Well it was…normal I think being brought up in all THIS is really amazing"_

"_It is…but muggles have found intriguing ways to get by without magic …come sit by me I like you." _She stated as if announcing something important.

I did as she asked…or demanded she was really blunt but I liked her too. We had quite an informative chat for the rest of the ride stopping only when the train came to a halt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are yet again :D This is the third chapter of my little story enjoy!**

**Lily POV**

I could literally hear my heart beating as we were led to the lakeside and into little boats that were to take us to Hogwarts. As I sat with Sev I noticed the two boys from the train sitting together along with two other boys who were chatting excitedly with them, when we approached the castle my breath caught in my throat and all thought flew out of my head. It's impossible to describe the feeling of seeing the castle sprawled across the grounds for the first time; it was truly majestic and spectacular. We were assembled right inside the castle doors when a tall woman in emerald robes with quite a severe hair bun came sweeping forward. She spoke in a sharp efficient tone to us ,

"_I am Professor_McGonagall, very_soon you will be sorted into your houses of which there are four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytheirn I suggest that you remain quiet and smarten yourselves up as much as you possibly can."_

Without another word she left us and everyone immediately being chattering, I looked around hoping to see a familiar face but I had no such luck. Sev's face was set straight and he too was looking around at everyone I could see how eager he was even though he was pretending not to be, Alice and Mary waved to a few people but Catalina seemed to know everyone…or rather they knew her she simply waved at people her bored expression set until she spotted someone of interest and squealed excitedly and ran up to them. Alice took this moment to explain to me that Lina's parents were quite famous within the wizarding community, they were aurors, members of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic trained to investigate crimes related to the Dark Arts, and apprehend or detain Dark wizards and witches. Apparently they were quite good at their jobs too, we looked over to see her hugging the hazel eyed boy from the train,

"_James it completely slipped my mind that you would be here!"_

"_YEA! I heard that your parents were transferred here!"_

Lina called us over and introduced us all to him I briefly shook hands with him and his little group, Remus Lupin seemed quite nice and it was him who told me that most purebloods were distantly related but he didn't think Lina and James were they were family friends. He seemed to know a lot about everything and was telling me about a book he was reading when ProfessorMcGonagall returned and led us into the Great Hall, it was filled with students and teachers all staring at us and there were four large tables not including the teacher's table. When I looked up there was no ceiling only the open sky sprinkled with stars and there were floating candles everywhere which jumped out of the way when anyone came too close. Professor McGonagall stood at the front next to a stool on which there was an old frayed wizard's pointed hat, everyone suddenly fell silent and to our utter surprise there was a slit at the brim of the hat and it opened like a mouth and began to sing. Everyone applauded when the song was over and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said,

"_When I call your name you shall come forth, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses"_

I have honestly never been so terrified in all my life I stood there numb and didn't even hear when my name was called Sev had to push me forward; when I sat the hat was took a few moments before it shouted ,

"_Gryffindor!"_

I made my way to the cheering table and gave Sev a sad smile, honestly though I didn't mind everyone said it was a good house and when the girls from the train were also sorted into the same house I felt much better. Sev was sorted into Slytherin and he could not be happier I looked over at him and he was already deep in conversation with a few other boys. When the sorting was over the headmaster stood and said a few words after which he simply said,

"_Let the feast begin. Enjoy everyone!"_

The plates and goblets before us immediately filled with food and drink and everyone began eating, at my table I sat with Catalina and her friends and to my dismay James Potter, her friend joined us along with his own friends , I spent most of my time talking to Remus Lupin and the girls I didn't really take well to the other two I couldn't seem to forgive them for the incident on the train though they seemed to have forgotten what had occurred. I really did wonder how Remus came to know them he was very lovely and polite as well as exceedingly well read, Sirius Black was loud obnoxious and quite the attention seeker he seemed to be even worse than James Potter. When dinner was over and the headmaster took the time to give us some information we were led to a portrait of a fat lady by a prefect, when the password was spoken the portrait swung open to revel a common room filled with cosy armchairs by the fireplace and tables and chairs as well as two staircases which led to the girls and boys dormitories. As I followed everyone upstairs Catalina motioned to me and said,

"_You can stay with us. We need a fourth anyway and you're not as annoying as the rest of girls"_

As the other girls chimed in with slightly nicer sentiments I agreed and joined them in one of the rooms happy to have made some friends. When we got to the room and chose beds Alice decided that we should each tell everyone something about each other so that we could get to know each other better. I must give her credit sitting in a circle and going around a few times did let us learn a lot about each other.

**James POV**

As I walked up the stairs leading to the dorms I thought about how spectacular my day had been. I came to Hogwarts made some friends, saw Lina it was pretty brilliant so far, the only negative element of the day was that Evans girl and her greasy friend she didn't talk to me at dinner ,she seemed to like Lupin though they spoke all through dinner. My thoughts were interrupted by Black shouting to me from the top of the stairs,

"_OI MATE! Four to a room we need two more people!"_

He was really something he just assumed that I would be staying with him…I did like him though he was different, but in a good way. I spotted Lupin looking around shyly while Pettigrew just stood a little way from him as though he didn't know anyone else so I nudged Black,

"_What about them? They were pretty ok on the train yea?"_

"_OI! You two! French guy and your friend! Room with us!"_

Lupin looked at him in alarm at being addressed in such a manner then nodded slowly and Pettigrew followed us. We each choose a bed Black seemed to have tons of energy and was asking questions about everyone, he asked me about Lina and was talking to Pettigrew about desert when suddenly in mid-sentence he looked at Lupin and said,

"_What's with you and the redhead? You know her or what? She was all over you huh mate?"_

His face flooded with colour and he began to sputter in response when Sirius laughed loudly at him,

"_Actually she was just talking to me because she didn't like the both of you…and I was nearer to her what did you do to her friend?"_

"_Aw we were just having a little bit of fun forget her man she'll get over it and warm up to us "_

"_Yea she will" _I responded but in the back of my mind I wondered if she really would. She had to… right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hello again luvvies so this fourth chapter is basically like a fast forward I got bored and didn't want to write all about their first year experiences and so on so I just went right into fourth the timeline may not be the same as in the book and also I detest Peter Pettigrew but I hate when people just leave him out altogether so he's there but just barely Well as always I hope you enjoy!**

**Lily POV**

I felt myself being shaken awake and when I opened my eyes I became aware that the train had come to a halt thus we had arrived. We raced into the great hall ravenous with hunger, when I satisfied my hunger I sighed contentedly, it finally felt as though I was home, it was so good to get away from my sister whom over the years only grew more and more hateful towards me. It was the first day of my fourth year of Hogwarts and I was back with my real family none of whom would ever judge me for being different from them and who all loved me, home had become unbearable to me at times and the girls were always there for me ready to listen and do what they could.

We had changed so much from that first day we met, we knew each other inside out and would do anything for each other ,we certainly were a strange group we were all just so different, Lina was loud, daring, assertive and very opinionated while Alice was quiet but mischievous and liked things to be in order. Mary was painfully shy and didn't like conflict at all she's such a peacemaker, and then there's me. I don't know how to explain myself, everyone classes me as a smart goody two shoes and I supposed I am in some ways even though I know Lina is smarter but no one realises, I'm opinionated as well and have quite a short temper, this is something that everyone knows but people are generally nice to me and I to them I have a good relationship with my teachers and peers. I tend to get along well with everyone too… Everyone except the Marauders. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew make it their mission to break all the rules and make everyone love them, they are quite popular and I don't even know why they're bloody prats in my opinion, actually Remus is quite lovely he and I are very close friends I don't even know why he hangs out with them he's nothing like them and Pettigrew I think is just glad to be a part of a group. He just goes along with everything that Potter and Black do they hex people for fun, play pranks on everyone they are such a bad influence on Remus really, the worst part of it all is that everyone seems to love them and think they're cool. Potter and Black take full advantage of this and can usually be seen with a different girl every week, Remus isn't like that he's a quality guy and girls drool over him but he's quite oblivious to it all and they tend to give up after a while, I can tolerate Black even though he's an arrogant arse who knows how gorgeous he is; he's really random too he and potter are best friends and compete for everything but it's Remus that he would do anything for.

Potter himself is the absolute worst git I've ever had the misfortune to meet, besides the aforementioned attributes he thinks that he's a superior human being because he has a bit of talent on the Qudditch field. He has an inflated ego and tons of drooling girls that don't help matters he thinks that rules don't apply to him UGH he's utterly disgusting and he claims to fancy the one person on this earth who will never want . Every time he sees me he asks me out or tries to flirt and calls me the most revolting pet names, Mary nudged me and gestured to Lina who was looking at a group of girls in disgust they were Potter and Black's fan girls and were currently discussing both boys in high pitched voices.

"_I don't understand what they see in him Black's an idiot"_

Lina said rolling her eyes, her Italian accent was there but after spending so much time here she sometimes spoke like us.

"_I agree_" I said, "_Potter too_"

"_Lils James is actually really great and if you gave him a chance you would_"_

"_Lina! Don't even finish that sentence I know he's your friend but he's a womanizer and I_"_

I had cut Lina off to make my point but was then cut off myself,

"_MORNING EVANS!"_

I would know that voice anywhere, it was Potter telling me morning…from across the hall. I ignored him and continued my meal.

**James POV**

"_Lily didn't even answer I don't think she heard me"_

"_James the entire school heard you" _Remus said exasperatedly

Disregarding Remus' comment I went over to the table to say hello but Lily still ignored me, Lina greeted me as usual and invited me to sit but I declined her offer and went back to the guys. Ever since first year Lily hated me that really intrigues me because I mean I have girls falling all over me, I do all sorts of things to impress her but they never seem to work in my favour they just make her angry. She really likes Remus though she's always talking to him or looking for him and she hugs him a lot too when I admitted to him that I was jealous he laughed at me then when he realised I was serious he was really shocked. She's even civil to Sirius it's only me that she treats this way and Sirius is the worst of us all he's arrogant and rude to her and he 'dates' different girls every few days they always try to make it long-term but he shags them and then leaves them he tells everyone that he's waiting for his moonpie AKA Remus.

The four of us call ourselves The Marauders Remus came up with that, everyone loves us and wants to be us it's great we're best friends just being awesome together we know all each other's secrets and we keep them safe. In third year we discovered Remus' secret and that's what actually made us into best friends, we thought it was a bit odd the way he was so closed off and shy around us and he kept getting ill and leaving school all the time. He's a werewolf, his dad pissed some guy off and the guy bit Remus that's why Remus is so closed off from people all the time, when we found out he was scared to death that we would tell everyone and that we would hate him but he's a nice guy…bit bookish to me but still a nice guy, girls really like him too and I mean actually like him not in the way they 'like' Sirius and I.

We wanted to help him so badly it isn't a nice thing to know that your friend goes through such a painful experience every month and so after a lot of research and a few failed attempts and many painful episodes the three of us became animagus. Werewolves are a harm only to humans not other animals and so Sirius and I became big animals to keep the wolf in check I'm a stag and my nickname is Prong and Sirius is a dog, Padfoot, which is really quite fitting for him I think. Peter's a rat Wormtail and he is able to get us in and out of the Shrieking Shack the place where Remus goes every month to turn.

I swear everyone thinks that we're such slackers but look at how smart we are three unregistered animaguses running around Hogwarts AND we created a detailed map of Hogwarts showing everyone everywhere at any given time which we cleverly name The Marauders map. Remus was really touched when we told him what we had done he even cried, I remember Sirius hugging him so tightly he turned blue. Remus tapped his watch in annoyance and Sirius and I grabbed some pieces of toast before scampering out of the hall and into class.

**Lily POV**

_Lils I'm bored_ lina_

_Pay attention!_ lily_

I flew the note back at Lina I was actually trying to pay attention as Transfiguration is a subject that I struggle with. I ignored the note lina sent back but then a folded note landed on my desk and it kept hitting me so I opened it and it immediately stopped.

_How are you today Lilyflower?_JP_

_Leave me alone Potter_

_Now now Evans that's not very nice make it up to me eh? Meet me in a broom closet later? _SB_

_GRRRR_JP_

I turned around and looked at them in disgust before replying

_In your dreams black! _

_That's right luv in my dreams_SB_

_Pads! What the bloody hell is she doing in your dreams? Leave her alone you bloody dog!_J_

_Dog? I'll take that as a compliment _S_

_Sirius stop being an arse Evans is MINE!_J_

_May I take the time to point out that Lily isn't a possession to be owned and that she's an actual person who's a part of this conversation…and you promised me that you would pay attention Sirius!_RL_

_Moony I'm sorry! *puppy eyes*_S_

_Thank you Remus these gits don't know how to treat a girl maybe you should give them lessons!_L_

_Don't need lessons Evans want me to prove it to you? _J_

UGH! Potter was such a git! And Black was just downright disgusting I was scribbling furiously when I felt a shadow over me.

"_Evans, Black, Potter detention tonight. Be in my office." _Professor _McGonagall_ didn't even bother to reprimand us she just gave us detention on the spot.

"_What about Remus!"_

"_Mr Black! Mr Lupin was pointing out facts and trying to get you to pay attention therefore he will NOT receive detention"_

"_That's not_"_

Potter clapped his hand over Black mouth and thankfully the bell rang.

"_I cannot believe that PRICK potter got me into detention!" _I hissed at Lina, I was so bloody angry I had a spotless record and all because of Potter it would be tainted.

"_I really hate them! It's all Black's fault too that I got caught up!"_

Lina took this opportunity to rant about how thickheaded and moronic Black was, for someone whose first language isn't English she sure came up with some creative insults. For the rest of the day Potter and Black kept their distance from me in an attempt to keep me calm for the night where we would be in detention together, this was definitely to my liking I found myself wondering why can't it always be this way? Later that night I made my way to Professor _McGonagall's office _

_"__Good evening Miss Evans seeing as Potter and Black have not yet arrived_"_

_She stopped talking at their entrance both with smirks on their faces UGH! Have I mentioned how much I hate them?_

_"Well thank you for gracing us with your presence you will be cleaning out dirty cauldrons from potions classes I will be back to collect you in two hours"_

_Black had a smirk on his face which immediately disappeared when she said_

_"Oh yes…no magic"_


	5. Chapter 5

**OK children here's chapter 5 for you! Sorry for taking so long to update but hey I gotta have some sort of life yea?**

**Lily Pov**

Detention with Potter and Black was possibly the worst experience of my life. They played around with each other pretending to help while I did most of the work and shouted at them, needless to say we didn't get much done but we were allowed to leave anyway. We were on our way back to the common room and they were chattering loudly when Black asked me,

"_Why so taciturn Evans"_

"_Oh my god when did you start using such big words_" I stood there in shock.

He growled at me and I started to giggle

"_Oh fine Remus has a dictionary and I look up all the big words he uses ok! So that i can use them too birds like a smart man"_

Ha-ha black wasn't half bad when he wasn't being a pain in my arse that is.

"_Lily?"_

"W_hat is it potter?"_

"_Are you going to hogsmede?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Will you go with me?"_

"_NO! "_

"_Why not"_

"_WHY WOULD I! UGH CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE?"_

I stormed off ready to rant to one of the girls but was left disappointed when I entered the dorm because they were all asleep

**James pov**

Back in the dorms

"_I just don't get it pads_ "

I said to Sirius lying on Remus' bed while he sat on the floor

_" Why does she hate me so much?."_

"_I don't know prongise"_

Remus snorted at that and I gave him a questioning look

"_You seriously don't know? Maybe it's the fact that you're always in her face and you don't give her space to breathe, or that you do really stupid things to impress her that she hates or that you constantly hex Snape whom she is friends with, or you know how you talk about her while she's right there with Sirius she hates it .You need to treat her better James you need to stop being such a big headed prat and start treating her in a way she deserves."_

I stared shocked at moony

"_Moons you're so sweet and gay like_!" Sirius shouted at Remus and jumped on him

"_SIRIUS GET OFF! AND I'M NOT GAY!"_

Sirius got off him and I said _"well how do you know that if you're not gay?"_

"_Because she told me you idiot she tells you too_!" He huffed at us and went into the bathroom.

He was right of course Lily told me this constantly but I never listened I don't know what it is but I always feel the need to impress her I mean I love Lily and I'll do anything to have her(not that she is a possession)I'll never give up!. I went to sleep dreaming of ways to persuade her to go out with me.

**Lily POV**

The next morning at breakfast Potter looked super happy; I don't know why didn't I reject him? Hmm maybe he didn't like me anymore. This thought brought a feeling of disappointment to the pit of my stomach.

"_Good morning my flower how fare you today_?" a smooth voice enquired.

"_Why are you talking like that_?" I asked him

But he didn't reply he eyes were narrowed at someone and when I looked I saw sev returning a nasty look.

"_Potter!"_ he spat it out like a dirty word.

James didn't even acknowledge him (ohmigosh did I just call him James?)

"_Meet me by the lake at four_" he told me quickly and left to go to his table

Sev and I have become sort of distant him being in Slytherin and me being in _Gryffindor_, he started hanging out with some people who were known death eaters (people who work with Voldemort who is an evil wizard I heard about from lina) He basically wants to rid the world of "dirty blood"( like mine) they hate all muggleborns ,halfbloods and pure bloods like Potter who don't believe in the blood status .I still want to salvage what is left of our friendship , the girls don't really like him but used to put up with him for my sake .That is when we used to hang out we don't really do that anymore .I decided I would go to the lake at four for the sake of an old friendship and when I got there he was waiting for me under my favourite tree.

"_I've really missed you Lily_" he told me

"_I've missed you too sev ."_

"_I feel like we don't hang out anymore"_

"_That's because our friends don't like us being friends or…each other for that matter_"

'_I know Lily but I still like you and I want_"_

"_LILY FLOWER! Why don't you leave HIM and come with me?"_

"_I believe she had that choice Potter and seeing as she's here with me I'd say she made her choice wouldn't you?"_

"_WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!"_

I sighed and not knowing how to handle the situation decided to leave

_"Look Sev I'm going to meet lina to study ok bye_"

I glared at Potter and stormed off.

I met Lina and the girls and we went to the library to study (exams were like two days away) we were studying and I noticed Mary was rather red and when I pointed it out to the others she told us the reason

"_I talked to Remus today!"_

"_Oh my god by yourself?"_

That was quite a feat for Mary who was really shy and would usually wait for someone to talk to her but Remus being shy as well never did .

"_Well…. He's been talking to me a lot lately and he's so sweet and cute and dreamy and hot and_"_

"_We get your point_!" lina told her _"well this means we have to get you two together_!"

"_NO!"_ madam prince the librarian shushed us saying _"first warning!"_

Mary looked quite startled _"let me do it in my own time ok leen_"

"_But _"_

"_No"_

"_But _"_

"_No lina"_

"_Fine"_

"_Well…. He kind of asked me on a study date"_

"_HE DID!_" Lina shouted getting us our second warning and we started chattering about Remus and Frank Longbottom who had recently asked Alice out.

"_Great now me and Lils are dateless"_

"_Well James always asks her and Sirius asked you today"_

"_Alice asking me to a broom cupboard doesn't count!"_

"_I'm just saying he hasn't been with a girl in week's maybe he's ...well waiting for you"_

I could see Lina thinking about that and liking that option a whole lot

I always knew we would end up like that Lina and Sirius matched perfectly she could handle him and him her. Alice and Frank just too adorable for words and Mary and Remus well now I was wondering about myself would I always be alone?

"_LILY!"_

Lina screamed my name in frustration breaking me out of my thoughtsand that did it we were kicked out.

James pov

"_Hey moony"_

"_Hey James"_

"_What are you doing how come you're not in the library?"_

"_Well Lily and the girls were in there and they were being rather loud giggling and shrieking and whatnot so I was distracted"_

"_Moony you need to do good !I need to copy off you_" Sirius replied to that

"_Padfoot! You ARE NOT COPYING OFF ME_!"

"_Jesus I was kidding"_

"_So anyway they were too distracting so I came up here"_

"_hmmm remi I do believe you were distracted anyway…..by a Miss McDonald I believe_" Sirius taunted him and he blushed bright red

_"ooooo busted !"_ I punched him on the shoulder

"_Shut up guys!"_

'_So I heard you two have a study date_"

Remus mumbled something and left if possible even redder then before. Remus liked Macdonald and had Lina well he didn't technically have her but he did stop dating a different girl every week just because he knew she didn't like it. Then there was me I had no one…well minus the tons of fangirls but I don't want them I want Lily …..She just doesn't like me ever since the first day we met she didn't like me. Remus says it's because I'm always with a different girl but I fully intend to have fun while waiting for Lily to warm up to me I mean I have needs that need to be met but all the girls know I like her anyways and those escapades are never really long term and those girls don't actually like me they like the idea of dating me is all. Hopefully I won't be alone forever… I can have fun I'm a young guy but I WILL wait for Lily.

.


End file.
